


Darker Side

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: 1_million_words, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Danny's Dominance is fuelled by a darker side that he is reluctant to give in to.  On occasion, knowing how much he needs it, Steve encourages him to give in to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Side

Steve drew Danny near him, seeing a dark look in Danny's eyes as he hesitantly let himself be drawn closer. Danny seemed reluctant as Steve pulled at him, leaning up against the living room wall so Danny could press flush against him. Danny put out a hand on the wall to steady himself, looking at him with hesitation, breathing heavy, fingers twisting into his shirt.

"Danny?" Steve said, brushing fingers over his jaw gently, voice dipping into a low submissive tone. "Sir."

"Don't," Danny said, shaking his head and closing his eyes, scraping his fingernails against the wall. "I can't, not like this."

Steve fingered at his jaw gently, tilting at his chin to pull his face closer, leaning in to drop soft kisses on his mouth. "Yes you can. I'm here, I'm willing."

"Don't push me babe," Danny growled. "I can't, not like this, not when I feel like this."

"But you want too right?" Steve said, cradling his face with both hands now, seeing the primal look in his eyes. "I know you want to; I can see it in your eyes, Sir. You want me. You need this Danny, trust yourself, trust me. Do what you need to do."

"Yeah, I want you," Danny said darkly, pushing at him roughly, hand planted solid on his chest as he bore his weight against him. "I want you."

Steve dropped his hands by his side, relaxing his body under Danny's weight, letting him pin him effectively. Danny rarely got like this, dark, demanding, desperate for the control, letting the Dominant part of him loose. Danny leaned in, mouth barely touching his, hot breath beating off his lips and Steve kept his breathing steady.

"Sir," Steve said again, moving his head forward to brush his mouth against his Dom's. Danny jerked his head back, giving him another shove. 

"Don't," Danny said with a growl, sliding his hand up to rest at Steve's neck, fingering at the exposed flesh. "Tilt your head up."

Steve obeyed, exposing his neck further for Danny to inspect with his fingers. Danny leaned in, mouth pressing against the hollow of Steve's throat and breathing hard, the air squeezing between his lips and Steve's skin. Steve gave a small groan at the feel, trying to keep his own breathing steady. Danny pressed closer with his body, giving Steve's ankle a rough shove with his foot and Steve placed his palms on the wall to steady himself as he lengthened his stance. Danny toed at his ankle again, pulling back an inch or so. 

"Wider," he growled and Steve stretched his legs apart further, gulping down on a breath of anticipation.

Danny roughly started undoing his pants, barely pulling down the zipper before he pushed a hand down between the elastic of his underwear and palmed his cock. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and let out a moan as Danny gripped him.

"Quiet," Danny snapped, leaning in with his weight again. "You're going to come for me, just like this. Me jacking you off rough with my hand down your pants, quick and hard. Then you're going to get on your knees and let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours, I'm going to come down your throat baby. Then maybe I'll fuck you later, bent right over the sofa."

As Danny spoke his hand was already at work and Steve felt his heart race in his chest, a heavy, thud thud thud as Danny jerked him off as he'd said.

"Yes," Steve rasped out, feeling Danny's mouth press against his throat again, sucking at the flesh. "Yes Sir."

There was little give for space as Danny's fingers gripped and rubbed, his cock hardening at his Dom's rough touch. Steve squirmed and groaned and tried to thrust into the touch but his position made it difficult to move, Danny made sure of that. Danny leaned against him without remorse and Steve knew the spot where he sucked and laved at his flesh would be bruised and marked within hours.

"Fuck, ohfuck," Steve groaned, Danny's hand working, his words and possessive manner all turning him on. It was rare Danny let go like this, poured all his energy into taking and using. Steve let himself float into his submission. "Fuck Sir."

Danny's free hand reached up into his hair, gripping tight and jerking his head backwards, making him wince in pain. Danny lifted off him a little, pulling his hand out and rubbing him hard through his underwear and half open pants.

"Come on baby, come for me, just like this," Danny encouraged in a dark, knowing tone. "You want to, I know you want to."

"Yeah, yes Sir," Steve said desperately. "Fuck, oh fuck Danny, please."

Danny rubbed harder, faster, pushing him to the edge before he slid his fingers inside again, with little room to rub and tease now as Steve's cock bulged in the tight confines. Steve groaned, grimacing in frustration as he tried to thrust into the touch again.

"Come on baby," Danny growled. "Now, come on, fucking come for me."

Steve was writhing, body desperately chasing the pleasure, legs shaking, hands planted on the wall to keep from sliding down.

"Oh god, oh fuck Sir - gonna come - fuck , fu -" Steve grunted and groaned, shuddering and writhing, white spots suddenly exploding behind his eyelids as he came. His orgasm wracked through his body as he felt his cock spasm, cream leaking over Danny's fingers and soaking into his underwear. "Oh fuck, ohmygod, Sir, fuck."

Steve tried to catch his breath as Danny pulled his hand out, sticky with white fluid which he wiped messily against Steve's stomach as he dragged them up, before he pulled back, letting go of his hair. Steve sucked in breaths and tried to think straight, feeling a hand pressing down on his shoulders.

"On your knees," Danny demanded and Steve pushed off from the wall, straightening up a little before obeying. Danny undid his pants quickly, fingers sliding into Steve's hair again to guide him and Steve put his hands on Danny's hips to steady himself.

Danny's fingers curled into his hair as he guided his cock to his lips. Steve swallowed down hard before he opened his mouth, relaxing his jaw as Danny demanded entry. His cock slid between his lips, stretching them open and not stilling until it rested heavy on his tongue, head tickling his gag reflex. Steve loved giving head, loved the feel of deep throating, had perfected his technique over the years. He relaxed his jaw, let Danny fuck his mouth, keeping his head still, jaw slack, tongue providing plenty of massage against the thick shaft sliding against it.

It was rare things got this rough, this desperate. Danny usually kept a tight reign on things getting out of control, not taking advantage just because he was the Dom of the relationship. Steve ran his hands around his thighs to grasp at his ass, feeling it flex as Danny thrusted his hips with small, desperate groans of pleasure.

"Fuck you're such a greedy slut," Danny growled at him. Steve looked up at him, slurping greedily in reply, humming in agreement.

Danny was leaning with his free hand against the wall. His other tightened a little more into his hair, making him wince and moan. Steve gazed up, looking at Danny's face. Danny stared back, eyes pooled dark, open mouthed as he gasped and watched him swallow down around his cock, always impressed with how Steve gave head. He really was greedy for dick, Steve loved to get on his knees and swallow him down. Liked it deep and rough, had admitted to enjoying the ache in his jaw that lingered afterwards. Loved swallowing what was fed to him and licking his Dom's cock clean before he fastened back up. His suction was dirty, messy, cheeks hollowing, a greedy, hungry look in his eyes.

If it weren't for the fucking overwhelming pleasure that Steve's enticed with just his lips wrapped round his dick, Danny would happily stand or sit for hours as his sub enjoyed this favourite pastime. But it couldn't last forever, Steve was too good at this task and no matter how slow Danny told him to take it, Steve's talented, slutty mouth always got him off too soon for Danny's liking.

This time round, Danny didn't mind that he was about to empty a load down his throat. He gripped his fingers tighter, seeing the wince, feeling the hummed moan, acknowledging the pain. He held Steve's head steady, feeling his fingers tighten around his ass, Steve knowing what was coming. The jaw slackened, the suction stopped, tongue pressing up and against his shaft. Danny slowed down the pace, pulling his hips back so his cock head rested just between those pouty swelled lips of his sub. Steve stared up with a glazed expression of pleasure and enjoyment and Danny let him float in the submission that was blanketing him as much as his Domination was driving him to be this rough, this demanding. It only worked when they both immersed themselves into their natural roles.

He slid his hips forward, cock disappearing into Steve's waiting mouth. He took it slow, not stopping and using his hold on Steve's hair to tilt his head back a little further, straightening out the throat. He pushed until he felt the slight judder just around the head, the throat reflexing at the touch, pulling back he felt Steve suck in a desperate breath around the shaft stuffing his mouth. Danny pulled to the tip again, before sliding back in, holding a little longer, groaning and closing his eyes in satisfaction at the feel. He drew back, feeling Steve's stuttered groan and breath before he slid back into place, standing and feeling the flutter of the choke.

Fuck he was going to see stars he knew it, everything was going to spiral when he came. His balls were full, tight, just needing that extra something to empty into the throat preparing for him. He pulled back, allowed another breath, sliding back into the wet confines, gave a small cant of his hips. Steve's fingers clawed desperate at his ass now, pulling him in further and Danny gave a small laugh of approval at Steve's gluttony.

Steve groaned, the vibrations shuddering along his shaft to the base and Danny hummed in agreement. "I know pet, I know. Master's going to feed you very soon."

He pulled out, picking up his pace this time, not giving Steve much time to adjust. But he was close, very close and Danny knew it wouldn't take much more, a few jarring cant of his hips. He slid back, pushed in, back and in, Steve slurping and drooling around his cock. Danny felt the pleasure snap, giving a groan, pushing in and jerking his hips quickly. Steve groaned, choked and adjusted as Danny yelled incoherently, pleasure wracking him like a body blow. He held Steve steady, felt him swallowing as his cock seemed to spasm and twitch uncontrollably, load after load emptying out of him.

Steve hummed, groaned and moaned, holding onto him tightly, fighting to breath through his nose. When Danny's cock quit twitching he pulled slowly out, hissing at the sensitivity. Pulling away he eased his fingers out of Steve's hair, petting him softly as Steve lapped gently at his cock to clean him. He leaned on the wall, feeling satisfied but drained. Steve cleaned up, got to work putting him back together, at least physically, cock back in his pants, zipping him up, fastening the button. Only then did he lean back and sigh, breathing heavy, gazing up at him with a satisfied, happy expression on his face.

"C'mere," Danny said unmoving, reaching down and grabbing the neck of his t-shirt, pulling him up. Steve didn't need the help, getting to his feet, sliding his back up the wall until Danny could pull him in for a lazy kiss. When they pulled apart, Danny breathed gently against his mouth. "That, was, fucking -"

"What you needed," Steve assured him, hands around his waist. "You still going to fuck me over the sofa?"

"Let a guy recover," Danny replied with a laugh, but there was a hint of promise in his tone. Steve smirked and let go as Danny pulled away, saying over his shoulder. "You naked, us lain out on the couch now."

Steve grinned even wider, watching Danny walk to the couch and sitting down, looking at him expectantly as he waited. 

As Steve began stripping out of his clothes, he knew he it was only the start of a long night of heavy Domination.


End file.
